loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Training
To get rid of the sense that when a character goes up a level they suddenly learn a whole load of new skills, the following rules give you an ingame system for this as well as benefits to doing so. 'Training Time' Learning a new skill, feat, power or class takes time, you are presumed to be training for your own class and related skill you already have as you adventure, and in your down time, but to learn how to pick and lock if you are a wizard or how to use two weapons without penalty as a cleric requires a bit of extra effort and time. Once you have decided what you wish to learn, you must find someone to train you in it. Training in a new ability is possible without a tutor but can take two, three or more times as long depending on its complexity and your ability to practice it, or it may not even be possible at all (DM's choice). Most people charge 100gp to 200gp a week of training. The base times things cost to learn are listed below: *New Class Skill: 2 weeks *New Cross Class Skill: 4 weeks *Existing Class Skill: 1 week *Existing Cross Class Skill: 2 weeks *New Feat: 4 weeks *Related Feat*: 2 weeks *New Power: 4 weeks *Related Power*: 2 weeks *New Class: 1 month / 2 months / 3 months** *Existing Class: 2 weeks / 4 weeks / 6weeks** *''* one on a feat/power tree you have'' *''** for Intuitive(1) / Self-Taught(2) / Trained Classes(3)'' #''This category includes barbarians, oracles, rogues, and sorcerers.'' #''This category includes bards, cavaliers, fighters, gunslingers, paladins, rangers, summoners, and witches.'' #''This category includes alchemists, clerics, druids, inquisitors, magi, monks, and wizards.'' 'Gaining The Benefits' If you spend this time in game training and then reach enough XP to go up a level you may gain the benefits the following day. If you have not, then this time must be spent before you gain the benefits to your character. 'Prelearned Benefits' Once you have spent the required training time, if you do not have the relevant XP to gain it yet you are allowed partial access to it once per day with an Ability Score check''' DC 20', either Constitution if it is physical in nature, or Wisdom if more mental. Failure on this check means you can keep trying but the action is lost that round, success means you gain the benefit (bonus to skill, use of a feat or power) but further attempts that day increase the DC by 2 each time. 'Advanced Training (optional) As an optional rule, you may gain the full benefits of a Feat without ''going up a level. This is something a DM must keep track of as much as a player, as it is an alternative to magic items, and counts towards their gp value. The average cost of this is 5,000gp a feat (either paid to a tutor or the DM takes it out of the characters treasure reward, or a mix of both) and it ''must be learned from a trainer, with the required time 2 to 4 weeks. After this time, the character must make a Wisdom Check DC 15 -1 per previous check, and if they fail they must train for another week before they can try again (and maybe an additional cost at the trainers discretion, usually a quarter the original cost). Any interruptions during this time add another week to the training time, and another longer than the training so far means they must start over again. The character must still fit all the requirements for the feat, and cannot give it away like a magic item (though they should in theory teach it to another - see below). A character may only have one Advanced Training Feat per level. '''Retraining Retraining Feats If a feat isn't used for an entire level, a character may choose to lose it, in favour of another. This new feat must be trained for the required time. Retraining Skills Retraining Classes If a character wishes to turn one class into another, with the DM's permission they can spend a set amount of time out of play training and not gaining XP. The character must have someone to learn it off if they are new classes, and Should the new class have fewer skills etc. the ones from that class level are lost (as well as can be recalled) and they may spend points on the new class abilities. Hit points are increased or decreased by 1 point for each dice difference (d6 to d10 gain 2 hit points; d8 to a d6 lose 1 hit point). New Class: 1 month / 2 months / 3 months** * ** for Intuitive(1) / Self-Taught(2) / Trained Classes(3) # This category includes barbarians, oracles, rogues, and sorcerers. # This category includes bards, cavaliers, fighters, gunslingers, paladins, rangers, summoners, and witches. # This category includes alchemists, clerics, druids, inquisitors, magi, monks, and wizards. Retaining Class Abilities 'Training Others' Training another party member of NPC is possible if they follow the rules above, but as a teacher you must make a Charisma DC 15 check at the end of the time period (no modifier for extended time spent). Only other adventurers will usually pay the 10,000gp above, and the DM must keep track of this loss as normal. Gaining Extra Feats You can gain feats you do not have slots for by training but the GM takes off a set amount of the wealth you should earn. You have to train as you would normally above and may also still cost the additional in world money to the trainer. * Treasure of 5,000gp per feat or 10% of you allotted treasure limit for your current level (which ever is higher) * A maximum of 1 extra feat per level